Thoughts and Memories
by shadow-beans
Summary: When you die, when you are brought back, when you can't leave your cell, your prison of a building, all you can do is think, think, think. GORE AT THE END- ONE-SHOT.


**Instead of working on CW I'm gonna do this rip-**

 **Anyway this is for the soul bound challenge!**

 **I decided to go with Golden Freddy's ghost, because Golden is one of my favorite characters, but more so because I have more information on him figured out!**

 **This might be really bad I'm so sorry**

 **Also this has literally nothing to do with the story but can we all take a moment to appreciate Craig Tucker for he should be everyone's idol**

 **If you are a under 12 or don't like swearing please don't google him because he flips literally everyone off**

 ***Chokes***

 **Anyway here's the actual thing yee**

 **Oh yeah, I tried to make this as much of a story as I could while meeting the requirements :V**

 **Also! Gore warning at the end!**

 **Word Count: 1172**

 **Thoughts and Memories**

I can barely remember before… what, the bite? Yes, the bite. The only thing from before that that I can vividly remember is, obviously, my own death. I mean, yeah, I can remember some stuff, like my old name, but not much else.

I remember my old name, Matthew, but that's just because Kevin, or now more known as Freddy, calls me that still. I have an idea of what I looked like before I died, mostly from newspapers lying around.

From what I had read, I was short, even for- how old was I? Eight? Yes, eight- I'd died two days after my birthday. Somewhere around four feet, the paper had said. I had freckles all over my face, I could see it even in the black and white photo. According to the description, I was blonde, had blue eyes- I kept those, even in possession. Well, not the eyes. One still worked, glowed a light blue, but Marionette had long since destroyed the other one. Something about "thinking it was him," whatever that meant.

I do this a lot. Fall into thought, think about random things. I always tend to go back to that time. The few memories I had of living, like my party, or Kevin getting a dog, or Jason scrounging up the tiny bit of money he could to get me the newest novel that had come out. I can't even remember what it was.

The facts I'd learned from paying attention. It was 1995, according to a little girl who'd wandered a little to far with her friend, walking near the old closet that I now inhibited. Of course, this isn't the only room I have- most nights, I stay in the safe room under the office. There's a trapdoor leading to it, and the guard doesn't even know. Just like he doesn't know about the extra power generator, or the vents.

There is another safe room, Marionette had said. Hidden away underground. We aren't allowed to search for it, the doll had told us how there were things there that would hurt us, that were evil. I don't believe him.

One of the other memories I have left was a birthday party with Jason's cousin, Annie. It was at the Sister Location, which of course was underground. Nothing down there was evil! Well, Baby was creepy, and Annie wasn't allowed to play with her (a rule that had enraged her from the start), but the rest were fun! Funtime Freddy did ventriloquism with Bon Bon, a little puppet on his hand. Funtime Foxy did- well, I don't actually know what he did, I never got to see his performance. Truth be told, I spent most of the time there in the theater, watching Ballora dance. Maybe because I liked her, maybe because Jason did and I wanted to stay with him.

But, I never did see a safe room down there, I'll admit that. Well, actually, I don't think I'd have seen it unless I really looked. You can't tell there's a trapdoor unless you stomp on it, and it's underneath the desk.

Of course, I don't use the door. I just teleport. Hm… I'm one of the only ones who can do so, actually. Marionette can, as well, but not as easily as me. He can't teleport far distance, nor can he teleport to specific people, without knowing the location. I can do both. This often makes Freddy jealous, he can't teleport at all.

Marionette has the best power of all, though. He can give life. When we died, he came to us and hexed masks, the ones that act as our heads right now, actually. I don't know how, but it fused us with the animatronics. Freddy doesn't think that it was a good thing to do. We're stuck here now. According to Marionette, we will be until we get revenge on our killer, but he also said we'd be stuck either way, he just made it easier.

Once, I asked if he could see souls. He said yes. He said each resembled us- our living selves. We also gave off a glow, one he still saw, even now, that fit our personalities. In other words, if you acted one way, the color that has the same meaning is what you glow. Apparently, I give off a white glow- innocence, purity. Jason glows yellow- joy and happiness. Kevin, purple- power, ambition. Stacy, yellow. Keith, red- power and determination. And Marionette said his soul glowed black. He wouldn't say what that meant.

If you couldn't tell, I tend to go to Marionette for most things. If I'm being honest, he's the only one with patience. Jason does, too, so I go to him a lot, but Marionette is also older, wiser. He's better for knowledge- Jason is good to go to when you need to vent.

Do you know what else I think about a lot? Our deaths. I know I shouldn't, I know Freddy tells all of us not to, but I can't help it. After all, that's one of my few vivid memories, remember?

It was bad, it was so, so bad. Keith was the first. He'd tried to protect us. The man, he hadn't expected fight. So, without a second thought, he'd swung and chop! Off rolled the redhead's head.

Then Stacy. She'd screamed, and screamed, and screamed. And the man had jumped forward, grabbed her neck, and lifted her. She was pinned against the wall, screaming and screaming and tears falling on the floor. And then snap, he head lolled to the side, eyes glazed over.

Then Kevin, Kevin fought, he pushed me and Jason back. Bam! Grabbed a hammer, hit him straight on the head. He'd slumped down before the hammer had been pulled back.

I had ran and hid by then, behind some boxes of parts. The man had grabbed Jason, who had sat their silent the whole time, too scared to speak or fight, and dragged him over to a bucket of water. Shoved his head inside. It took too long, too long of his choked and strangled sounds.

And then finally, me. He'd turned, searched for me, and found me fairly quickly. I jumped up, ran, and managed to get to Kevin before the man caught up, swung, and then, before I knew it, had me on the floor, blood gushing, gushing, gushing out of my stomach.

I don't know what happened after that, I couldn't hear or see. Everything was spinning, I was coughing out my own blood, blood that should never have left my body.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on a stage, high, high, high above the ground, at least my head was. And the, after that, the bite. The horrid bite. Kyle and his stupid pranks. Tommy's screams and cries and tears running down his and my face alike. After that, time flew by and then, before I could really process what had happened, I was here, thinking, thinking, thinking.


End file.
